


whats the opposite of nocturnal?

by moon932



Series: winteriron dump [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932
Summary: Through all his shit, all the torture, there are memories he buries deep down. In the sea of white, grays, and black this man shines a brilliant blue. Like the star he has engraved into his chest.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: winteriron dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	whats the opposite of nocturnal?

**Author's Note:**

> oomph. so. i made this fic bc im petty and because of a comment.  
> but thats besides the point.  
> GO READ MY OTHER SOULMATE FIC ‘Always’ i promise it’s great.  
> also, the summary and the title are super misleading.  
> btw, this is a train wreck,, Enjoy!

Bucky Barnes, most people see his history and go “yikes.” while backing away slowly. Only the brave ones dare try to untangle and understand him. (Not even he tries to untangle and understand himself.) Though there are those brave souls who do try, they do, Bucky gives them props. But they always get lost in the unfinished threads. With the blunt edges and the to tall horrors.

One man does though.

Bucky Barnes has never met a more brave (or idiotic) man ever. In the sea of white, grays, and black this man shines a brilliant blue. Like the star he has engraved into his chest. Bucky can only stare in awe at Tony Stark. The man is blunt and sarcastic, doesn’t sugarcoat shit and is honestly, a breath of fresh air.

Though through all his shit, all the torture (so much torture-), there are memories he buries deep down. Coming up when he only need to ground himself. No matter what happens, he always kept these memories. Even when they first started wiping him, they stayed like a tick. Though a tick is one of the bad implying analogies, Bucky couldn’t help but think it’s true.

When he’s spread out like a starfish, he thinks back to the time where they paraded around with animal mask hiding their faces from view. It was a small civilization, one long forgotten by now, but the people there were quaint. They worshipped the sun and moon, thanked them for giving them life. Thanked the moon for the water and the tides. Thanked the sun for the crops and the hunt. Bucky could only relish that time, where sun kissed and moon cherished met.

Bucky sighed as the memory washed over him. Remembering the hallmark movie feelings he got. Where the sound faded out, and it was just the two of them doing their dance. An nocturnal and diurnal animals dancing to the music. Bucky hummed under his breath half of the song, though it felt empty with out the other half.

Sliding off the bed Bucky trudged out to the common room. “Why is the stove so hard to use?” He heard the complaining of a certain archer. Bucky’s eyebrow twitched.

“Do you even know how to cook?” Natasha said, Bucky hid his snort as he walked in heading over to the pantry.  
“What are you even trying to make?”

Bucky hummed the side of the song again as he reached for the cosmo brownies. “I wanted a quesadilla.” Bucky raised an unimpressed eyebrow when he turned back around. By the look on Natasha’s face she wasn’t impressed either.

“Maybe if you asked nicely he’d cook for you.” Came the deadpanned reply of Tony, who was shuffling into the kitchen to the coffee pot which beeped. Bucky blinked as he narrowed his eyes. “Thank you Kiwi.” Tony cooed.

“You put AI’s in the kitchen appliances?” Natasha asked. Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to wrap her head around the fact that the kitchen appliances may as well be sentient.

“I’ll have you know, Charles and Kiwi are loving and understanding appliances.” Tony defended. Bucky took a bite out of his brownie, sitting down on the counter to enjoy the show.

At the same time Steve walked in, obviously just came from the gym. With him came Sam and Wanda. Tony patted the now dubbed Kiwi on the top. Humming to himself while he went to assist Clint with newly named Charles. Bucky relished in Wanda’s confused face.

“I just walked into Narnia.” She whispered, inching over to the fridge to grab orange juice.

“Bitch.” Bucky gasped, “Not in front if my brownie.” Wanda raised her eyebrow tm.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have your brownie infront of me.”

“Children, children.” Tony chided jokingly. “Don’t leave the fridge open,” he said, opening the pantry. “Clint get the holy fuck away from Charles or I will squirt you.” Tony warned, a hand on his hip as he held the tortillas in the other.

“Ooh you in trouble.” Sam whispered like a kid in school.

“I still can’t get over that the stoves name is Charles.” Natasha whispered, eating her pb&j.

Bucky rolled his eyes, sitting back as he watched the dysfunctional family infront of him. He didn’t realized the he was tapping his fingers to the beat of the song. Getting lost in thought, he remembered the time after the festival.

_It was on the day where the sun and moon shared the sky, the people thought if it as the two blessing the land and sea. Tony and him were going around the street vendors. “You know what would be great?” Tony asked, biting into the sample which was a cracker with a cream that was made at the time (it was fucking good.) and lamb. Bucky hummed, wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulders as the two crossed the stone pathed street. “Kids.”_

_Bucky spluttered, “I’m sorry, what?” He asked, looking wide eyed at the blushing Tony. The man shrugged his shoulders, looking over to the group of kids chasing each other._

_“You know, having kids of our own someday, some life. Just being able to live without some catastrophic event happening.”_

_“You do know it’s us, right?” Tony looked at him unimpressed. He sighed trough his nose as his shoulders slumped._

_“I know, I just.” He shook his head, “Forget it, sorry.” Bucky frowned, he let out an oof when a small body ran into him. Looking down he saw the wide eyed face of a kid, no more then six._

_“Sorry sirs!” The kid chirped, looking over his shoulder before rushing off, three more kids following him. Tony sighed at his side, leaning his head on his shoulder._

_“Kids, huh?” He asked, with a whimsical kind of smile. Bucky smiled softly, and nodded. “Yeah.”_

_He was snapped back to the present when he felt a presence at his side._

“You there soldier boy?” Tony asked, Bucky smiled, ignoring the pang in his chest at the familiar nick name. (To many times has he gone off to fight. Maybe that’s just who they are, the mechanic and the soldier.)

“Yeah, just lost in thought.” Tony hummed, his finger tapping on the counter. Bucky couldn’t help but notice it was the same song, the diurnal part.

He always thought the irony was funny. Bucky was always pale, no matter where he went he was pale as a ghost though he was outside half the time. Tony on other hand was always tan, alway had summer color to him even if he spent all week inside. (Bubonic plague. Though, Bucky thinks for a second, that was one of the only times he has seen him lose his color.)

“Y’know, it’s easier to remember things now.” Bucky said, distantly watching as conversation happen around them. His mind stuck in the past, of the warmth they shared in some lives. The heartbreak in others. It was all so clear, so much more in depth then the memories of who he used to be. “Did you know the opposite of nocturnal is called diurnal?” Tony tilted his head, an easy smile stretching his lips.

“No, I didn’t.” Bucky nodded, looking down at his hands. Shining metal stood out against the white counter tops.

“I looked it up the other day. It was one of those things you question how you didn’t know. Because who in hell knows what diurnal means?”

“You do.” Tony replied, hopping up on the counter, crossing his legs as he watched Clint and Wanda debate over orange and apple juice. “Besides, now you have neat little fact not a lot of people know.”

Bucky glanced up at him, eyes trying not to catch the blue shining mutely through his shirt. A splash of blue on black and white. A star in the empty sky. Bucky snorted mentally. He wasn’t one to wax poetics, but damn Tony makes him want to. He’s a fool always in love with a soul so connected to his own.

“Mr. Stark!” A voice called, one that had the group to pause and wave and greet the teen walking in. Pausing for only a second to greet everyone, Peter dashed over to Tony. “Mr. Stark, you won’t believe what happened in school today!” His backpack was discarded at the entrance, he was already sticking to ceiling. Tony chuckled.

“I’m sure I won’t, kid get down. You’ll give me a heart attack.” He gently reminded. Peter blushed, hopping down and animatedly telling the story of his school day.

Bucky watched the scene before him. Kids. Bucky smiled to himself, of course he forgot one major thing. Tony would adopt any kid off the street. Even the boy that ran into them turned out to be an orphan and Tony took him in. Granted, the kid still lived at the orphanage, but Tony nursed him back to full strength. In the end the boy ended up with his inheritance and became apart of the little family.

“Please don’t tell me you were the one who taught Dummy to dance to Havana.” Tony said, his face full of warmth and affection.

“To be fair, that was MJ!”

“Clint the quesadillas are burning.”

* * *

It wouldn’t be but a week later when Tony remembered. The team was sitting around in the common room. A show was playing on the tv as everyone went about their own devices, when suddenly Tony’s head snapped up from his spot on the recliner. He narrowed his eyes in a glare at Bucky.

“You little shit.” He declared, Bucky looked up at him.

“Excuse me?”

“You are the absolute worst.” The team who was present for the declaration looked between the two of them. Bucky could see Steve getting defensive. Bucky waved him off and raised an eyebrow at Tony.

“Something wrong?” Bucky asked, wondering if this was repressed anger or something that Tony hasn’t been able to express.

“Yes. Something is very wrong. Because I was promised something when you finally came home and you haven’t delivered.” Tony raised an eyebrow. The pout was adorable and Bucky grinned.

“Awe, Doll don’t get all pouty. If you want a kiss you can give me one.” If Bucky was relishing in Natalia’s conflicted expression, or Steve’s constipated look, well that’s for him to know. Tony hummed, tilting his head as he looked him over.

He stood up, walking over and leaning down. When they were about kiss he pulled away, a sly grin making itself known. “Hm, try again little wold, I know you can do better.” With that he stood up and sauntered off. If Bucky watched the sway of Tony’s hips well, can you blame him?

Steve was the first to ask, “Bucky, what was that?” Bucky looked over him, rolling off the couch as he walked after Tony.

“Don’t worry about it. I just have a fox to catch.”


End file.
